Correct injection of medicine via an injection device such as a syringe has to be trained in order to properly administer the medicine. For example, self-injection has to be trained and also tested to its feasibility, for example for patients having manually limited motor skills, such as patients with rheumatism, arthritis, gout or like handicaps.